Midnight Confessions
by Hollie47
Summary: Claudia and Helena have a late night talk.


Lying on her stomach on the top of her bed, Claudia looked at the picture of Helena she had. She ran her thumb softly over the image as she sighed. She was glad that the British woman had been made whole again and when she saw her for the first time after that, something had started to stir within her. She had felt shy, almost as if she was embarrassed to been seen, thinking she was going to do something stupid. The feeling in the pit of her stomach felt as if someone was doing back-flips while she felt giddy at the same time.

Feelings like these were something that Claudia wasn't used to, she had never experienced them before and they scared her. Over the last few weeks though she had began to realise what they could mean and they made her question herself with every look. She couldn't tell if they were feelings of admiration or those of the beginning of a crush but at least she had narrowed it down.

"Why can't I figure out what these feelings mean?" Claudia softly questioned to herself, getting up and putting the picture away.

Looking at her phone, she saw that it was well after midnight and she couldn't sleep. Exiting her bedroom, she quietly walked through the halls of the Bed and Breakfast and down into the kitchen. Turning on the light, she looked around the small room and headed for the fridge.

Feeling her sweet tooth kick in, Claudia got a big bowl of choc hazelnut ice-cream, a spoon and sat on one of the benches, eating it slowly, enjoying it with every mouthful.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, darling?" Helena asked, walking into the room.

Claudia slightly jumped and placed her hand over her heart, "You almost gave me a heart attack there," she said, looking at the woman.

"Sorry, but ice-cream this late at night?" Helena asked, looking at the bowl in the younger girl's hands.

"I couldn't sleep, too much on my mind and all," Claudia responded, trying to act casual.

"What is bothering you?" Helena asked, walking over to the girl and standing next to where she was sitting.

"It's nothing much, really it's not," Claudia replied, taking a mouthful of ice-cream and almost choking on it as she felt Helena's hand caress her thigh, her fingertips brushing along the inner part of her leg.

Helena studied Claudia's reaction and knew instantly what was bothering the girl. "You have a crush on someone, don't you?" she asked, watching as Claudia blushed.

"Um, no. What makes you think that?" Claudia responded, trying not to stutter as she willed her face not to turn bright red.

"Well, every time that I walk into the room you get flushed, jumble your words and whenever I make eye contact with you and smile or wink the tops of your ears turn red, like they are doing now, darling," Helena said, watching Claudia's jaw drop as she continued to caress the girl's thigh.

"Am I that obvious?" Claudia responded, looking into her bowl of ice-cream.

"Not really, I just know what to look for," Helena said, winking at the red head.

"Oh," Claudia softly said, catching a glimpse of the taller brunette woman out of the corner of her eye.

"It's okay to feel what you do, maybe I might feel the same way too," Helena said, watching as Claudia's eyes went wide.

"You do? I thought you and Myka had this thing going on," Claudia replied, shocked by what she heard.

"You see, the thing between Myka and me is that we hold great respect and gratitude towards one another which can be seen as more. Personally, I think Myka has a thing for Pete though, just don't tell anyone I said that," Helena responded, taking the bowl of ice-cream from Claudia and placing it next to them.

Hopping down from the bench, Claudia didn't know what to do or say. She followed Helena into the lounge room and stood next to her by the window. Claudia looked up at Helena and was captivated by her beauty as the moonbeams filtered through the room and bounced off the features on the woman's face.

"Even at times, I get lost for words," Helena began, turning to face Claudia. "I like you Claudia, I like you a lot and if you're willing to give me, us, a chance, it would make me very happy."

"I would love to give us a chance," Claudia smiled, pinching her own arm, "Okay, I'm not dreaming this up either," she added, feeling her breath catch in her throat.

"Oh darling, am I in your dreams too?" Helena asked, chuckling softly as she pulled Claudia to her.

Swallowing, Claudia nodded her head and looked into Helena's deep brown eyes. Feeling as though she could see right into the soul of the woman, she ran her fingers softly down the side of her face before leaning up and meeting Helena half way in an emotion-filled kiss.

Pulling back slightly to catch her breath, Claudia smiled at Helena, feeling the blush creep back into her face.

"How are you feeling now?" Helena softly asked her.

"Not as confused as before, it's like everything is somewhat in perspective now," Claudia answered, feeling Helena take her hands in her own.

Leading her over to the couch, the both sat down facing one another. "Do you want to talk?" Helena asked her, brushing Claudia's shoulder slightly with her fingers.

"I'm not sure. I'm still trying to internally process everything before putting it into some sort of sense. I do know that I want to do that again, it felt like my insides were going to explode from happiness and something I've never felt before, it was both weird and kind of nice," Claudia responded, trying to stifle a yawn.

Noticing Claudia yawn, Helena yawned as well, "I think it's time we both went to bed, darling," she said, standing up and helping Claudia to her feet.

"Together or alone?" Claudia winked at her, making her giggle softly.

"Alone for tonight but we'll see about another night though," Helena winked back at her, leaning in and softly planting a chaste kiss on her lips before heading back up to her room.

Standing in the middle of the lounge room Claudia watched Helena's retreating form. When she was sure the other woman was in her room, she grinned and danced her happy dance before composing herself and heading back into the kitchen to finish her ice-cream.


End file.
